Highest Price to Pay
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Skyla Everwood lives a quiet life, never asks for anything not even a man. A request from her father is about to turn her life upside down when she finds out her family had much to do with Dracula and now; she will soon find herself in the presence of the most powerful of all vampires, Dracula or as all of London knows him to be, Alexander Grayson
1. Chapter 1

"Skyla; you've got an announcement from your father" my friend, Lucy told me as I was brushing my hair. "What could be so important that my father has sent for me" I asked, putting some pins in my hair. Lucy laid the letter down and I slowly opened it. My heart sand and Lucy asked "What's going on Skyla?" "I have to see him. That was his servant. Apparently; there is important news father wishes to discuss" I replied, folding the letter and putting it in the drawer of my makeup table.

I quickly got dressed and then hurried down the route I had taken to the house so many times. I am Skyla Everwood and I live with my best friend, Lucy Westerna. I never understood why my father had me move in with Lucy but he had promised I would find out in due time and I hoped today would be that day. So many thoughts as I continued but nothing could have prepared me for the true reason I had been called to the house.

When I arrived at the house; there were two others carriages in front of the house. Slowly; I opened the door and stepped into the entry way. "Papa; where are you" I called. "In the library little Sky" I heard papa reply. Slowly; I made my way to the library and saw papa surrounded by three men. "What's going on" I asked.

"My dear sweet child, your papa has a heavy price to pay as will you" a man replied. "But who are you people" I asked. "We are the Order of the Dragon. I am Lord Browning and this is Lord Davenport and his son, Daniel. Your family my dear, is in trouble with the order. You see your great grandfather was responsible for the creation of Count Dracula" Lord Browning told me.

"Was he supposed to destroy him" I asked. "Yes darling but he couldn't. The Count did make a promise though" my papa finally said. "I don't understand still" I replied. "Sky; I was the last hope to catch and kill Vlad Tepes and I failed. I now have to answer to the Order" Papa replied as he drew a breath and added "There is one more thing."

"What is that father" I asked. "The curse Vlad said would affect the first daughter born into the Everwood family. The first daughter born would have to make a huge sacrifice; surrender her life to Dracula" papa warned. "But wouldn't that sacrifice have already been paid" I asked.

"It would if a daughter had been born but every child has been a son until you. Skyla; you are our only daughter which means you will pay the blood sacrifice" Papa replied. "But what exactly did you mean by surrender her life" I asked.

Lord Davenport walked over to me and replied "By surrender your life my dear; it means you become his wife in a blood wedding and he will turn you, making you immortal. However; we can protect you if you marry my son." "But what about my father" I asked. "Skyla, I'm sorry but I have to pay with my life. I have to die" Papa told me.

Nervously; I watched Lord Browning brandish a sword and place it at my father's neck. Lord Davenport said "Hold a moment. Daniel; will you please take Skyla to the carriage? It's best she not see this." Daniel dragged me out the room and to a coach. I could only watch from the coach window as the men emerged minutes later and set fire to the home I had started my life in. "Papa" I screamed as the coach drove away and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander's P.O.V

I was sitting in my study, going over a few notes when Renfield came in. "Sir, the last son of the Everwood family has been murdered" he announced. "That's the last gentleman in the family that created me. Are there any other family members" I asked. "There is one more, a daughter named Skyla. She's been living with her closest friend. Her father had to keep this from her so he could keep her out of the grip of the order" Renfield answered.

There was silence before Renfield asked "What is the importance of the Everwood family exactly?" "The great grandfather was part of the group that sired me and killed Ilona. I swore I would take the blood of the first Everwood daughter born as revenge" I answered. "Then there will be one problem getting to Skyla; Lord Davenport has her captive and intends for her to marry his son" Renfield told me, preparing to leave the room. "Keep an eye or an ear open if anything about her turns up" I instructed. Renfield nodded and left. It would only be a matter of time before I would be face to face with the one bold maiden who would change everything in my life.

Skyla's P.O.V

The next day; Daniel and his father returned me to Lucy's, explaining that I had fallen ill and they had taken me with them so I could rest. Daniel told me about a demonstration ball tonight and that meant going to get a dress. I had never worn a dress as I had never attended a formal event.

After a light lunch; Lucy's other best friend, Mina Murray arrived and we left to go pick dresses together. I had to admit that I wasn't thrilled about putting a dress on but for tonight; I figured it would be worth it. After Mina and Lucy had gotten their dresses; they helped me find a suitable dress. "How did you end up engaged to someone like Daniel Davenport" Mina asked. "It was an arrangement. Truth is; I've only spent that little bit of time with him and I already loathe him" I replied. "Would you escape the marriage" Lucy asked. "If I met someone better then yes; I would in a heartbeat" I replied.

"You might meet someone better tonight at the demonstration" Mina replied. "That would be helpful" I told her as we paid for our dresses, got back in the coach and headed back to Lucy's to get ready for the evening. Mina's date, Jonathan Harker, a local reporter would be coming by to pick up Mina and I would see Daniel at the ball.

We were finished and getting ready to leave when a messenger arrived and gave me an envelope and a note. "Who's it from" Lucy asked. "Daniel" I replied. "What does it say" Mina asked. I took a deep breath and read the following message aloud "My dearest love; I am sorry I can't join you tonight but some business came up at the last minute. Please enjoy the evening but know I will be thinking of you tonight."

When I was finished; Mina patted my shoulder. "You said yourself you would escape this marriage. Maybe tonight; you will find someone better" Lucy told me. "You're right Lucy" I replied. With that; two coaches pulled up. Mina got in the one with Jonathan while I got in the other one with Lucy. The coaches started off and I stared into the night. Somehow; I had a feeling I would meet my destiny tonight and I waited to see what the night would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

The coaches soon stopped in front of a grand manor house. A servant helped Lucy out of the coach and then helped me out. After Lucy presented her invitation, I presented mine and then we went inside. The inside of the house was elegantly decorated for the evening nicer than I could have imagined. I listened to everyone chatting about our mysterious host, an American gentleman named Alexander Grayson. Nobody seemed to know much of anything else about him and we were waiting for the first glimpse of him.

Just then, a gong sounded and the orchestra stopped so a well muscled gentleman could speak and he finally said "Ladies and gentleman, I present our host this evening; Mr. Alexander Grayson." Right then; a very sharp dressed gentleman with an angel like face appeared. He had hair black as night and neatly kept mustache and slight beard. He was truly very handsome, even more handsome than my intended husband. I tore my eyes off the host for a moment when I noticed Daniel's father was present. He walked up to me and bowed before asking "Skyla, where is Daniel?"

"He sent a note through a carrier that he had business and couldn't join me tonight. He asked that I enjoy the evening" I answered. "I will have a word with him tonight when he comes home. I had planned to have society see you two together to start announcing your engagement" he told me. "I hate this arrangement and I will never forgive you or Lord Browning for killing my father. I don't care what oath was made. Killing goes against all I believe in" I replied, walking away.

Alexander's P.O.V

I knew there were huntsmen and members of the Order of the Dragon present but I had to be certain they would never suspect who I really was. I did hear a female arguing with Lord Davenport and I heard her talk to him about the death of her father. That confirmed to me that Skyla was present. Now it was time to make myself known to her.

Carefully, I made my way across the floor and found an angel dressed in a pale dress with black details standing next to a blonde woman in red and a brunette in blue on the arm of a gentleman I would guess to be her boyfriend. The brunette did remind me a little of Ilona but I wasn't worried about that now even though loss of a first love did hurt. The promise of a new love would be worth it.

"Good evening" I greeted the four. "Lucy Westernra" the blonde replied. "Mina Murray" the brunette added. "Jonathan Harker" the gentleman with Mina added. "And you my good lady" I asked, turning to the auburn haired beauty. "Skyla Everwood" she answered, a slight blush rising to her soft ivory cheeks. I took her hand and kissed it softly before asking "Skyla, would you grace me with your presence for a dance?"

Skyla's P.O.V

I was surprised I was being asked for a dance especially with a gentleman that was not my intended. Lucy and Mina both gave me subtle smiles and nods of encouragement. "I would be honored Mr. Grayson" I answered. He led me on to the floor as a new minuet began playing. At that moment, our eyes were locked on each other and he held me close to him.

His passionate blue eyes held me captive as he led me in that minuet. "Trapped in an unhappy engagement" he whispered gently. "Yes and there's something I don't trust" I replied in a whisper too. I didn't want to be overheard speaking ill of my intended. "Skyla, you don't deserve to be unhappy. No angel does" he whispered in that gentle voice that made my heart melt. We continued dancing until that well muscled gentleman who had introduced Alexander walked over and said "Sir, it's time."

"Of course, thank you Renfield" Alexander replied to the gentleman he called Renfield and then turned to me. He softly kissed my lips and said "I am sorry about cutting this short Skyla but business calls. However, I do hope you might grace me with your company again soon." "It would be my pleasure Mr. Grayson" I answered. "Please call me Alexander" he told me, giving me one last kiss on my hand. I blushed again as I joined Lucy, Mina, and Jonathan at the base of the stairs where everyone had started gathering.

"Alright, I saw you two were clearly smitten" Lucy commented with a giggle as we were handed a light bulb. "He was quite the gentleman and had a hold on me I can't describe" I told her. "That very much sounds like you were smitten with him" Mina whispered. Just then, Alexander started talking about wireless energy and right then, every bulb lit up and I was in awe of what I had seen.

Later that evening, it was nearing time to leave. Lucy and I were on our way out the door when Alexander came up to me. "Lady Skyla, may I have a word with you a moment" he asked. I looked at Lucy and she nodded. I finally followed Alexander to another room and he asked "Will you consider having supper with me one evening?"

"I don't know and it might not be proper. I would take the invite right now if I weren't engaged. Right now, I worry what my fiancé's father would do if he found out" I replied. "Very well but please know that the invitation is always open" Alexander told me, walking me to the door. I smiled a little and then walked down the stairs to the carriage.

Once Lucy and I were in the carriage, she asked "What was that little conversation about?" "Mr. Grayson asked me to have supper with him one night. I declined out of fear but he told me that the invitation was always open" I answered. "Hmm, I think he wants to see you again. If it is meant to be Skyla then you two will be together" she told me. I nodded and then looked out the window, thinking of that dance I had shared with him tonight. I had no clue what would soon come to light.


	4. Chapter 4

It hadn't been long after the ball and I was with Mina and Lucy as we celebrated Mina's grades on her final exam which she had surpassed everyone in her class. We were just getting ready to leave when I found a small note taped outside my door. It was odd that I hadn't even heard footsteps but I guessed I had been distracted. I opened the message and it read 'Swinburn club at 10pm. There is something you need to know'. There was no name which made me all the more curious but I quickly hid the note in my purse and left with Mina and Lucy for a little while before separating from them around 9:30pm, hailing a coach and taking off to the club to find out what was going on.

I paid the cabbie and then got out at the door of the club when I saw Alexander Grayson and another woman. "What's going on" I asked, getting even more suspicious. "Lady Everwood, Lady Laurant; I am afraid there is something you two need to know about. I had my doubts you wouldn't believe anything unless you witnessed it with your own eyes" he answered, opening the door to the club. The three of us walked in and I saw that Lady Laurant was about to faint. My intended, Daniel Davenport and her husband, Stephen Laurant were secret lovers which would embarrass not only their families but they would be shunned from society.

Lady Laurant and I left the club quickly and she told me that she was taking their son and leaving immediately. I wished her the best and prepared to confront Daniel tonight soon as he got back. I knew Lord Davenport would likely go out tonight but before he left, he allowed me to wait for Daniel.

It was around two in the morning when the door opened and Daniel was completely drunk. I pushed him on to the bed and slapped him about four times. "What was all that about" he asked, sounding slightly more sober. "Don't you dare ask me that Daniel Matthew Davenport! I know the truth now. You and Lord Laurant are secret lovers. That kind of love will get you two shunned. You disgust me and now, I can't possibly marry you" I told him.

"But how did you find out where I would be" he asked, rubbing his cheek from where I had slapped him. "That doesn't matter and I will never tell you" I told him. "Please swear you will never tell my father" Daniel pleaded. "It's not in my nature to conceal the truth from anyone Daniel" I told him. "I'll do whatever you ask for you to keep the truth from my father" he pleaded once again.

"There's nothing you can do and the wedding is off. Stay out of my life Daniel" I replied, storming out the door. Lord Davenport had just come back in as I was storming out and he didn't even try to stop me as I stormed out the front door and returned to Lucy's. Lucy and Mina were in Lucy's room, having just come in from their night of fun. "Skyla, what happened" Mina asked.

"I found out something dreadful. Daniel has been cheating on me" I answered. "With who" Lucy asked as she looked up from braiding her hair. "It's taboo and I have no wish to open that discussion with anyone" I told them, tears now threatening to fall. Lucy patted the bed and I sat down as the two hugged me tightly. "Skyla, maybe this means you can finally meet with Alexander" Lucy told me.

That eased my tears a little and I replied "I guess I can." "And who do you need permission from now? Go on and accept the invite" Mina said with a giggle. "Thanks, now I'm going to retire to my room. It's late and Mina, I know you have to be up early. I've set the alarm for you" I told them as I finished setting the clock.

I left the room and realized they were right. It was time for me to take a chance and find love now that I was free. I decided tomorrow I would send word to Alexander, accepting his invitation. Was I ready though to later learn the ultimate truth?


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet the next day as I sat in my room, reading when I heard a knock at the door. I got up quickly and hurried to my door only to find Lord Davenport there. "Lord Davenport; I thought I made it clear I didn't want to hear from you again" I said, about to shut the door again. "I know but I felt obligated to at least inform you that last night Daniel murdered himself. I wish I could understand why the engagement was called off and I wondered if you would please come to the memorial this afternoon" Lord Davenport answered.

"Very well, society will probably think me the grieving fiancé before word gets out about the split. What time is the service" I asked. "At three this afternoon" he answered. "Alright" I agreed and he left. I watched him leave before I closed my door and wrote a message to Alexander, accepting the invitation to dine with him. Once I had written the message, I hurried to change into a proper mourning dress.

I left the building to find a messenger and then buy a couple of roses to take to the cemetery. I felt a little sorry for Lord Davenport in that he had lost his son too soon but I was secretly grateful for a chance to escape that dreadful sham of a marriage.

After paying a messenger and picking up some roses; I found a carriage to take me to the cemetery. Right now, I had to let go of all my feelings of relief and thought back to the night that made me the saddest: watching my family home burn after my dad was murdered by the very man I felt even the slightest bit of pity toward. Inside, I had nothing but hatred and grief but none of the public would see that. The carriage soon came to the cemetery and the driver helped me down. I paid him before joining those who had gathered at the grave.

I noticed it was a bunch of men wearing the same purple shawls across their coats and the shawls had the same crest embroidered on them. At first, I thought them just friends of Lord Davenport but I soon realized that they were the other members of the Order of the Dragon which Daniel's lover, Lord Laurent also belonged too though I found it odd he wasn't present for his own lover's funeral. I knew this order had done some unholy deeds in the name of goodness and I wouldn't stand for it. I wanted revenge on them for my father's death but I lacked any ability to pull that off. I stood there silently throughout the service and then threw the roses on top of the grave. Everyone gave me condolences, saying they were sorry and how beautiful the wedding might have been.

I played my part and thanked them kindly for their condolences before going to the gates to hail a carriage when I saw the same man who had interrupted mine and Alexander's dance. I think Alexander had said his name was Renfield. "Miss Everwood, Mr. Grayson wishes to dine with you this evening" he told me. "I could come at once but I would first like to change into something more appropriate for supper" I answered.

"Of course Miss Everwood, permit me to escort you back to your flat so that you might change" Renfield offered. I nodded and he helped me into the carriage after I had given the address. I sat quietly for the ride back to the Westernra residence.

We got back and I hurried inside to change into a nice blouse and skirt. I finally grabbed my cloak and went back outside and got back in the carriage. Was I truly ready for what lay ahead this evening and the change that could present itself?

Alexander's P.O.V

Upon receiving Skyla's message; I had ordered a nice meal prepared for this evening. Renfield went to get her from the cemetery and all I could do now was wait. While going through some notes, I heard the carriage arriving and then the front doors opening. I got up from my chair and walked out to the foyer.

She stood in the center of the main floor, looking around as I walked down the stairs. "Lady Skyla, I'm grateful you could finally accept my invitation for supper. Truthfully, I have been wanting to know more about you since that minuet that we shared" I told her. She jumped a little, startled by my presence at first as she looked up. "Alexander, I'm delighted to join you. I understand you're usually a busy man" she answered. "Well Skyla, I can always make an exception for the company of a beautiful lady like you" I told her.

I led Skyla to the sitting room and had the maid get Skyla some tea. We talked for a long time and she saw the piano in the corner. "Do you like music" I asked. "Yes, I love music. My father and grandfather used to play the flute. I miss the sounds of their soothing songs" she answered. "Did they teach you to play" I asked. "Yes; father and I used to work on music every night for an hour from the time I was six until the time he urged I go live with Lucy, which was a week shy of my turning eighteen" she replied, a slightly distant expression gracing her beautiful blue eyes. "I have a flute on the shelf above the piano that you're welcome to play" I told her as she shifted in her seat slightly

Skyla's P.O.V

"I couldn't possibly do that" I answered, slowly rising and approaching the shelf almost as though in a trance. Right then, I was grateful when the maid announced dinner. "Perhaps you might play for me after supper" Alexander said, offering me his arm. "If you're certain that it's alright then I can try. I haven't played in a year" I replied, taking his arm and he led me to a smaller dining room.

He let me go and pulled a chair out for me and I sat carefully before he pushed me up to the table. The kitchen maid came in and sat two covered plates in front of us and a glass of bold red wine in front of Alexander and a glass of a crisp and fruity white wine in front of me. "I'm surprised you knew I liked white wine" I commented, taking a sip. "I remembered at the ball that you wouldn't go near the red wine" he replied with a smile. I blushed, surprised that he remembered that and we started to eat when the lids were removed.

During dinner, we talked more and something about him made it easy to open up to him. We finished our supper and were on our way back to the sitting room when I heard a very loud, rather startling crack of thunder. He heard it too and looked at me. "Skyla, I'm afraid there is a storm brewing tonight. I insist you stay as my guest. Clarissa will show you to your room when you're ready to retire for the night" Alexander told me. "Thank you kindly" I answered as he took my hand. "Now Skyla, will you please play for me if I join you" he asked.

"Of course" I answered hesitantly. He sat at the piano and began playing a beautiful melody. I raised the flute to my lips and began to match the melody. I closed my eyes, the sounds of the music filling the halls and in that moment, I forgot the storm and my fears. In that moment, I felt safe, like I was meant to be here. I still hadn't forgotten the warning I received the night of my father's death about the threat of me being the bride of Vlad Tepes but I shoved the thought out of my head.

Alexander's P.O.V

I continued to play for awhile and then quietly faded out once Skyla was playing a lot stronger. It was a beautiful sound. I gazed upon her lost in the music. So far, she still hadn't made the connection that I was planning to take her as my wife and fulfill the vow I had made all those years ago. She was still angered at the order and I knew she would love to have her chance at the men who killed her father. She soon stopped playing and looked at me. "Lady Skyla, that was indescribably beautiful. You were taught well" I told her.

Her cheeks turned that soft shade of pink as she replied "Thank you" before hesitating a moment and added "I am going to retire for the night." "Very well and pleasant dreams Skyla. I shall see you in the morning" I told her, kissing her hand. "Thank you and the same to you Alexander" she answered, cleaning the flute and putting it back.

I watched her leave the room with Clarissa and then took the flute and placed it in the case to give to Skyla. Tonight had given me a chance to learn a little more before she would learn my true intentions and surrender her life to me.


End file.
